The overarching goal of the Emory ACE Research Training & Education Core (RT&EC) is to capitalize on ACE and associated resources, as well as web of relationships, to (a) promote education, training, and careers in autism and social neuroscience related areas of investigation, clinical practice and service, (b) disseminate best practices to and support primary care providers, and (c) disseminate relevant and empowering information to affected families and the community at large. The specific objectives of the RT&EC are 1: Translational Objective - To promote the integration of behavioral neuroscience and clinical science; 2: Clinical Science Objective - To promote the integration of clinical science and clinical practice, with a focus on pediatrics & allied professions as the locus of primary care, and as the gateway to early identification, early management and early intervention; 3: Community Objective - To promote tangible gains to the community at large, with focus on innovative and cost-effective practice tools and standards, under-served populations, and population-based considerations; 4: Bioethics Objective - To promote integration of bioethical considerations in research, clinical training and practice, and allocation of potential scientific/medical benefits, regarding both individuals (child/family) and community groups (different sectors ofthe population). These objectives will permeate our programmatic activities in 4 key domains of operation: (1) Training and advancement of scientists and practitioners; (2) Establishment of research goals and priorities, as well as allocation of resources; (3) Scientific study design and implementation; and (4) Dissemination of information and benefits yielded by this community of science. Core leadership reflects the desired integration of autism and social neuroscience focus and the 4 objectives, with key personnel representing longstanding interests and unique accomplishments, and unrivaled access to Emory-wide resources, in each of the Core's objectives. Tools and procedures for Core functioning and effectiveness are established, including quality control mechanisms for quantification of ACE-wide productivity in research training & education. Core co-leaders will also serve as an Internal Advisory Committee to the ACE, acting through procedures established in the Administrative Core.